I won’t leave you
by Jagoda Zdrojewska
Summary: History of Malachor and after this
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

Action of this story is happening after the action of Malachor. A little about fight between Ahsoka and Anakin.

 **Chapter I**

 **The ghost from the past**

Ahsoka*

Somehow I knew something wasn't right. He was here and he was waiting for me. I felt something more he was near to kill Ezra. 'I can't let it happened. This child is our only hope. The only hope for all Jedi around the galaxy. I need to rescue him.' I thought. I get there just in time. I saw him. From some point of view he was the same strong, powerful and wise, but when I get closer I saw something so familiar he was acting a little like someone I hoped I will never see again Darth Maul. I saw this anger, pain. I can't recognized person that close to my years ago. He was like father to me, he thaught me everything and now he become something, he was fighting with back in clone wars. I didn't want to believe that I'm standing in front of my old master. 'Stop thinking and go help Ezra' I thought

I heard his voice so metallic and weird. "Perhaps I was wrong" he said

"wouldn't be the first time" This time ad least I was right.

"It was foretold that you would be here. A long awaited meeting has come at last" his voice was sooo cold

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to" I was really mad and happy in the same time. I found someone who I loved but I couldn't handle the person he'd become.

"We need no be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy if you told me where the remaining Jedi can be found" I couldn't believe he just said it. Why would I know. I was not a Jedi. I even didn't saw a temple for 15 years. I only knew about Kanan and Ezra, but he knew about them to.

"There are no Jedi. You and your inquisitors have seen of that" I literally wish I could kill him right now. But I knew I wasn't that powerful

"Perhaps this child will confess what you will not" How can he! Were is that happy person who always crash the ship, who always joked with me where are you Anakin.

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask but it's impossible. My master could never be as vile as you!" I was beginning to cry but I knew I couldn't

"Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him." He wasn't weak he was strong and he care badly about is friends

"Then I will avenge his death!"

"Revenge is not a Jedi way"seriously I remembered the time he was wanting to avenge my death. I remember who happy he was when I started to live again.

"I'm not a Jedi" he knew it he remembered the day I left him. I knew he was still sad about it.

Then I attacked. We were fighting. Is technic was great but not as good as it was back in clone wars. Then he pulled me of the wall. I guess he thought it was over but I was way better with the force's way than when he last met me. I jumped be using a force and I land back where I was few seconds ago. I jumped to him from behind and he didn't sensed me. I cut off part of his mask, but what I saw was something impossible. I saw his eye his scar and then every memory every feeling of every victory and every failure, every crash, training came back. I knew him and I knew that he is still good.

"Ahsoka" he said. For the first time for 15 years I heard him saying my name. That was something really familiar I was hearing this not even once a day, but the last time I heard it we both were starting to cry and I go away. Some many things to say to him so many worries. I will never can talk to him like I was talking. I will never could share my problems with him.

"Anakin. I won't leave you not this time!" I didn't want to go away again I wanted to face him and say to him everything I want since I left him.

"Then You will die" that words hurt me more the every lightsaber or blaster can. I just... standed there watching his eye. It was so different, so orange and red. Where are those eyes of my master. Those which I was trusting and from which I read his emotions.

I heard the voice of Ezra screaming to me that I should go but I can't. I just pull him away and closed the doors. Then he attackted. After long and exhausting fight he couldn't stand himself so I go away for some distance and I started to cry I cried a lot. I lost him. I lost everyone. Then I felt that something had touched me. I turn back and I saw him. He don't want to kill me anymore. He just... Hug me! I couldn't believe it he was back and he was here! When he stopped. He looked in my eyes and said.

"You know how hard it was when you go away."

"I know. It wasn't easy for me either"

"I missed you. Where were you?"

"I missed you too. I was traveling looking for any familiar face."

"Did you found someone"

" Yes and he very miss you, Anakin."

"Did you found Obi-Wan?"

"No he is dead. Senator Organa saw his death"

"It can't be possible. But you found someone we know. Ooo you found Rex?"

"Yes he really miss you Skyguy" I couldn't believe I named him like that. Like we were back in clone wars. I wish we can go back to then and live another way. Without Bariss nearby. Without war around. Without Empire which started partly because of me. Really know after all this years I realise that all of this is because of me and my mistakes.

"You know I don't want to kill, I never wanted. Remember when I told you that no one will ever hurt you. I know that I am the person who hurt you the most. I... I'm really sorry." The last sentence he said a little more quiet but I know I can forgive him

"I forgive you but what will you do now. Your new master need me I guess."

"I can say to him that you are dead but you need to hide and to come back to rebellion for now. You can't use force by now. Okey Snips??"

"Maybe we fight for the other sides but I know inside we both have something that make as the same."

"What will be this thing?"

"We are not Jedi"

"Hahha. I see your sense of humor didn't change much after all these years."

"Yeah, but without you I wasn't having anyone to laugh at as much as I laugh at you."

"So I see. Did you know anything about Padmè. Is she really gone."

"Sadly I was on her funeral. She looked different. I didn't saw her that sad and peaceful in the same time. She was pregnant. Those were yours kids weren't?"

"Yeah. I had visions about her died and kid go with her. After this I become member of Cuncil but they never gave my master title. So I was angry and I wanted to safe her with everything I had. Then Master told me that Sith can fight with death and win. I was so desperate and sad after you left me I become his student. But I didn't saved Padmè. I...I killed her." Those last words he said with tears in his eyes

"I heard what happened. I wasn't only your fault. She don't want to live anymore. Partly it was my, Maul's and Palpatine. Don't blame yourself." I was surprise not because I said this, but because I truly mean it. I now that I was important to Padmè just like to Anakin. I know that when I left both of them were very sad.

"NO!! That was only my fault. If I wouldn't married her she'll live right now clone wars will never happen and both of use will be normal Jedi. All that met you, Padmè, Obi-Wan and all my friends even my mother is my fault. I...Me causes all those bad things that happen to every of you. I brought war to the galaxy, torture and death to my friends and family!"

„That is not true. You bring happiness to my life. To Padmè's life. Before being your Padawan I had no one who care about me as much as you do. War will happen even if you wouldn't exist. But because of war I learned everything I know now and I make friends, no I found family. You, Rex, Obi-wan, Padmè and even R2 becomes people I care about and don't want to loose. No matter who you are or what did you do. I will always love you and forgive you. I even don't remember my family. Till the day I met you I didn't know what family means but after you accepted me as your Padawan I realise that this means people you don't want to hurt and you can die for them. And this is why I left order to protect you and rest. I never want to hurt you. It was the hardest decision in my life."

„But I brought soooo much pain to your life. You always need to worry about my recklessness. I was never truly a great master. Everything you learned mostly taught you Obi-Wan. I was always blind by victories. I taught you only those things Obi-Wan don't want me to teach."

"Who taught me how to fly in really ridiculous way? You and because of that I survive. Who taught my to trust in friends even if their decisions are stiupid and reckless? You and because of that I'm standing in front of you now. Who taught my how to make really weird and wise plan that will rescue my? You and because of that I'm still living. Who taught my that orders are one thing and how we execute it is another?? You and this is one of my favorite rule. And for lasts how rescue my when I do samething really dumb or I broke some really important rule? You. You taught me everything that I really needed in life. Order didn't, Obi-Wan didn't. You do."

"Yeah. I'm not proud of all those things, but for sure I rescue you few times. I...I wish I could turn back time and repair all my mistakes. I wouldn't let you left. I would better protect you and...and protect Padmè. By now we will be happy, weird family. This nightmare will never happen. Every night I was dreaming about Padmè or you and Rex. Padmè was dying in the time of delivery. But that wasn't hard enough. My dreams about you were worse."

"What they were about. Did I become Sith. OMG!! I'm sooo sorry"

"I don't matter. Rex was shooted but he was still alive . You was protecting him like you always do. And then another shoot come trough. You wouldn't do anything. You pull him away from battle field. He said something to you. You answer then he died in your arms. You was that angry that you stand infronynof all army alone and fight with them. Then red blade appears and... she kills you. Before death you shouted something but I don't now what."

"Wait you said she. Who??"

"Bariss, of course."

"Really. I thought she was my friend... Uhhhh until you know what happened."

"Yeah, I remember. I started to think that you really did that, but I know and you would never did something bad for order. I will but you won't. I remember the day when I first me you. I was afraid of being teacher, because as you now I was never normal Jedi. I thought, you will slow me down and be problematic. I forgot that not so long ago I was just like you. Mabey not just but like you. You taught me as much as I taught you or even more. Thank you." WTH. Is he just thank me. OMG!! It's soooo weird.

"You always been special. You are the best pilot I have ever met. You are the chosen one. You are the wisest and the most reckless person I never knew."

"Wiser even then master Yoda"

"Master Yoda was very very wise, but he didn't understand many of teen problems, which you of course understand and help me with."

"So I'm psycholgical doctor no."

"I didn't say that. I said you always had advance and irrational way to let go of any problem I had. You quickly become my best friend. Then it turn to father somehow. I don't know whe, but I started look at you like you where the closest person to my."

"I thought that Rex was your best friend."

"He was. He is even now. But he was like brother to my. Hr give me many advances how to fight or how to win a battle when your plan felt. What kinda often happen to us. But he never was that close to my as you did. He was always be my side on a battle field, but you were even out of it. You were always nearby when I needed help or just someone to listen. Rex is important and I will do everything to protect him but you were always on first place."

"You know that you had Obi-Wan. He was better in listen then I was."

"I know but he was like uncle. And everybody knows that you can't tell everything to uncle because he will tell mother. Padmè wouldn't be happy if she will know my problems."

 **Note:**

 **I guess this is chapter one. Kinda long for me. Sorry for mistakes, but English is my second language. Sometimes I have problems with it but no often. So what do you think for me it is kinda intersting. Love ya guys**


	2. I won’t leave you IU

„Yeah. You know I don't have uncle. I don't even have father. But I am pretty sure you're right. I wish he can be with us today. He and Padmè. We will be real family, but I destroy it I... it... it's all my fault. Because of my so many innocent people die. So many of them knows me and helped my many times."

"Hey. You were really good, loving, kind and determined person. Emperor felt it and use it to hurt you. In pain you did things that change you forever. It's all Emperor's fault. You did it all to protect person you love and deeply care about. This doesn't mean there is no good in you. I feel you still care about me and Rex. I wish he is here. All this time we though you are dead. He fought I was dead to, but I found him. Then when he realise who you become, he don't want to talk to anyone for a month. He just staid in his quarters. Everyday I come to him and bring him food. He always hugged me then and starts crying on my shoulder."

"Really?! That what he did when you left us, but then he had Cody. Sometimes after fight he go to the room to which only he had a key and stayed there for hours. Especially after bottle on planet you two were together. I remember after we went on Christophsis for some not so important stuff. He stayed there for three days. He didn't eat and barely drink. When he get out of there he looked so bad we send him to medic droid. But it said he is just depressed be looseness of someone close. One day I saw part of this room."

"What was there??"

"You."

"I don't get it. How was I there"

"There were millions of your photos, one of your braid, some of your drawing, lists of all things you like or hate, even some of your clothes, your lightsaber parts, some books with memories of you I guess. But thing on the center was so incredible that I will never forget it."

"What was it"

"The biggest sculpture I ever seen. You were standing next to my and Rex. We where laughing of Obi-Wan. Everything was so perfect that I feel it was real."

"I so this on one of the photos in his room, but I didn't know he make it. I didn't know he missed me that much. I missed him much too, but I thought he wasn't really sentimental. He was always doing great with looses."

"But those looses were forever and many times he couldn't do anything about this. When you left we didn't know what is happening with you. This uncertainty slowly kills him inside. He didn't want anybody to now but it's hard to hide feelings in front of Jedi."

"I know. That's why we were always so great team. Even when I left order I felt when he was in pain, but I couldn't do anything."

"But now you are together again."

"Not truly. You know I need to hide for some time. I don't know if he will live when I will come back." I said and thought what can happen when I will be away. I started to cry. I guess Anakin knows what was between me and Rex but after I left I hoped it all disappeared. Then I realised why Jedi cannot have attachment. It would be easier if I could forget him and he could forget me, but we couldn't we needed to be be each other side. But... Uhhhhh why it was so frustrating. Now after I found him I need to go away again.

"I feel it. You know??"

"Oooh well. I truly forget that you can. So if you now know how I feel what would you do with this information." Another time this night I acted like old me.

"Umm I can help you. You can go with me to my place on Coruscant. Then we can act like you are me apprentice. So my master will feel everything is okey. We can make something for him. And then surprise him with it."

"We need to connect with him so he won't be worry"

"No we cannot. My master will sense it."

"Right. You prefer your great friend to die from worries or your 'gorgeous ' master to get angry. You know that we can defeat him in every second."

"We can't. I didn't seen Rex for 15 years I don't even know who he look like now."

" do you now why! Because you rather sit and drink tea with your buddy Tarkin then help use fighting for freedom. When were you on Tatooine last time?!"

"I H A T E T E A! I wasn't of Tatooine since times we went there to bring small Hutt to his father because I DON'T LIKE SAND!!"

"Yeah, you hate tea the same like you hated Tarkin in clone wars and now what he is your best buddy. Did you ever think about what is happening with planets on Emperor's leashe wich doesn't gives to Empire everything they want. They made half of your people slave and the rest is working so hard they can't have a minute in day to rest or drink. Many of them are shoot in public execution. That is what happens to the closed person on this world to you. I was ordered to rescue him but I didn't have any chance. Your stepfather was shoot for someone else's fault. He couldn't even stand by himself. I watched him die the same as I watched my parents death. They died because of Empire too!! I... I watched them fall to the ground and all I could do was run and hide." Now my eyes were full with tears . But what happen next was so unexpected that I was barely standing after hearing this.

"I know what happen to your parents. They died because they were giving you a place to hide. I was there. I felt awful seeing their lifeless bodies on the floor. Your mother looked similar to you. You truly has her eyes. I was sooo sorry back then, but I was really happy in the same time. I mean you escaped and you were alive. But then you stopped feeling you. You disappeared. I thought you are dead. It broke my heart. You were the last person who ever loved me on this terrible world. I'm so sorry. I should leave your parents and your home away, but I didn't. I learned something really important that day. You have really weird culture and even if I am not Jedi anymore I will do everything to proctect you." No I was crying even harder

"I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"Do you know what Padmè's last worlds were?"

"No. How could I knew that"

"I know there is still good in him"

"Maybe she wasn't that wrong this time. Came on, Snips we need to practice your acting skills if we want Emperor to believe us."

"Right behind you Skyguy"

"Hahahaha I remember that"

"Of course you do. It's your favourite quote"

"No, my favourite is 'no, Anakin NO'" he said it trying to sound like Obi-Wan. That's make me laugh so much I couldn't stand.

"Okey. You are not so great actor."

"Well I will be better if you could help me stand up and go to my ship."

"Yeah, old man can't walk on his metal legs"

"Really funny kid. No come and help me"

 **Note:**

 **So this is chapter II second one will be about the same thing but more Rexoka**


	3. I won’t leave you III

I helped him stand up and walk to his Tie fighter. His metal legs and arms makes him heavier than I remembered him.

In his ship he had some parts of his armor, so he change part of mask which I cut before. His face was sooo different. His skin was white, all in scars. His eyes were more violet no, but still not blue. He change really much, but I still saw some of him in this face. When he finished repairing his body he sat in back on the fighter.

"Can you please fly. I'm to exhausted and you broke my leg part which I don't have with me." He asked me to fly HIS fighter?!

"Sure. You just need to tell my where we are flying." I was really surprise, but he was my friend for now.

"Do you remember Padmè's quarters. Go there for now we need to grab something to eat. And there we need to look for new clothes for you."

"Sure."

I started do pilot his ship. Few minutes later we were in Hyperspace. I go to the back of the ship and sit down next to him. He look at me.

"So.. now you need to wear black. I will borrow you one of my old lightsabers. So it will look like you are Sith."

"Okey, but remember I'll never be Sith so don't try any tricks."

"Right I know."

I don't know why but I feel Giant pain. What happen. I cannot even stand on my own. I am so lucky Anakin catch me before I fall.

"What had happened? Are you Okey? Did you need some medicine?"

"He is in giant pain. He...Someone hurt him. I don't think he is alive. His psychic died."

"Who? Why? Wait I will give you painkiller."

"No... NOOOOOOO! He need to live. I need to meet him again. We...I didn't say him everything. He... he don't know what I feel. He need to know. I can't help him. I am so helpless. NOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Stay with me. Here you are. Drink it. It is okey. Everyone live. Rex is all right. He is save in your base. He is just sad."

"NOO! He is terrified. He... he think I am dead. I need to come back. I need to save him. He...I love him."

" Wait in a second painkiller will start working. You can't come back. If you will both of you will die. Not only all Rebellion will be destroyed. I need to wait. When we lend you can call him. It is all I can do you need to stay undercover."

"All right but if anything will happen to him I swear I will kill you."

"Okey. By now you need to calm down. Think about what you want to wear."

"Huuu I want long dark cloak with big hood. Black shoes on platforms. Black dress in my old style. And dark brown leggins. I will need new Tiara. Maybe black with red crystals. Is that good idea."

"Yeah you will look just like Sith. Now I guess I have so sabers in Ventress style and in Obi-Wan style. Which do you prefer?"

"Now I have more Ventress so maybe them. Something else?"

"Yeah you need new name. Something with Darth. In home you will be Ahsoka but near master or admirals you need to be called with your Sith name."

"Ohh Darth Soka. I know it is not so creative but I want to be me."

"It is nice. Now do you now Sith code?"

"No why would I."

"Okey you need to know. It is ' Peace is a lie, there's only passion. Through passion I gain Strength. Through strength I gain Power. Through power I gain Victory. Though victory ma chains are broken. The force shall free me. Are you understand"

"Of course. I need to be a Something opposite than Jedi. Easy."

"Yeah you definitely get it."

"You know I am really smart."

"One more thing. Please don't be sarcastic in front of my master. He hate sarcasm and everything like that."

"I will try"

Few minutes later we were lending on Sanet's lending pot. Anakin needed to handcuff me. I was thinking about what I will say to Grand Emperor. Nothing rude. Okey I am ready.

"My master will love to see you alive and so polite" Anakin said when and next to him appears two Stormtrooppers.

"Take her to my private canteen"

"Sir, yes sir" those worlds make me laugh badly. "Go, and don't try anything stupid Jedi"

"Actually she is not Jedi. Be nice all it will be your last day on this world."

" Nice speech master. But I will take care of them if they will be not okey with me." After this worlds troopers were really careful with what they do.

"Hey it's rude to welcome guest in handcuffs"

"Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am."He take handcuffs from my hands and gesture me to sit down. Clones never were so official to my it's something new but I kinda like like it.

"My master will join as in a minute. So what I food is here like."

"We have all you want ma'am."

"Okey that is nice. I guess Ana... my master deeply care about class of food."

"Yes. He is really carefull about food."

"As always. He will never change."

"You were his Padawan ones. Weren't you?"

"I was and now I am again. Everything make big circle."

"How it was in clone wars?? Sorry I shouldn't ask."

"No it is alright. It was very dangerous. We were fight against really talented opponents. We hardly ever failed or loose bottle. Everything because of

Master Skywalker. He is the best piolt I ever met."

"Even better than capitan Syndulla."

"Truly I hardly know Hera but I know that for sure Darth is better."

"I heard my name. What happen."

"Ma,am tell me that you are the best pilot in the galaxy."

"Really, That nice for you my dear apprentice."

"Thank you master. What will we do now?"

„Bob can you leave us for a moment."

"Sir, Yes Sir"

"Really nice trooper."

"New one. His parents were close friends to our friend."

"Wait.. our. What do you mean our. Friend of us mostly of you. He is here. Do you want to visit him. He is senator now. And..."

"Wait. No. You are joking."

"No he isn't." Said tall brown haired men. "It is really nice to see you again." I don't know if I want to slap him or hug him.

"Yeah it's been a while since we last met. Who are after what happened to Olderon?"

"Time is healing. I heard you met Sao. He is in Rebellion now isn't he?"

"Yes he is but he didn't change much. He is still a little impulsive and sad because of loosing you and Stella."

"Yeah that's for sure. Sage was the best leader I ever met."

"Nah, I met better."

"Vader could you please leave us alone for a minute."

"Sure 'senator Bonteri'." Anakin leave and I stay with Lux alone.

"You look great. I'm so sorry I didn't called you before. You know when you are a Senator it is not that easy to conntact with leader of enemy."

"I am not your enemy. I never was. But I could call you either."

"I know. I can't belive you turn sides so easily. Are you a Sith now?"

"I don't know. I am not a Jedi from 15 years, but I am not sure I am Sith. I... it is complicated."

"You know you can always tell my. I won't tell anyone."

"I know and I trust you. Really. But there are some things you will not understand."

"I know belive me I know. Maybe you want to go with me I will show you something. Only if you want."

"You know I always love to spend time with you."

"I know. Can I ask a question?"

"Of course. Everything you want."

"Okey. You and clone capitan."

"Umm you mean Rex."

"Yeah. I guess. Are you together."

"We are more like a siblings than a couple. But I'll always do everything to rescue him. Ya know he is my closest person. Maybe after Anakin, but he changed a little. Rex is my brother and nothing more. Why did you asked?"

"I don't know always when I was near you two. You was different. Like you were hiding something. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Firstly he was really like idol to me. I tried to be as similar as I can to him. Then he become my best friend. I share all my worries with him. He only knew real me. Then he become my bro. We rescue each other everyday and we understood each other without words. Then he become my younger brother so I took care of him and looked after him."

"Wait! What! I was sure he is older then you."

"He is clone they grow faster. Truly he is younger. Many people think he is older but it is not true."

"Nice, so come on."

"Ok." We walked some time on old Republic saber until we stopped in front of big room.

"Now you need to close eyes"I was scared but I trust Lux

"Ok." He helped me walked to room. When I opened eyes I saw. Cody, Bariss, Assaj, Anakin, Jar Jar and all rest of friends from past wich lives.

"OMG. All of you came here for me? You did it?" I turn to Lux who has giant grin on his face.

"When I heard Vader was going to met you I knew you will come back. I decided to make some suprise for you. So I called them. All of them wanted to see you"

"You are amazing" I said and hug him.

"I know. Come you must be starving."We eat, Laugh , tell each other stories from past. It is amazing to see all of them. In this moment I miss only one person. Rex we aren't you with us now. I would be so happy to see Cody.


End file.
